Switch Z
by Larania Drake
Summary: Goku is a girl, and Chichi is a guy, and the rest are switched as well. What happens when Goku gets pregnant?
1. Default Chapter

Switch Z

Switch Z

** **

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama, not me, and I make no money from this at all.

Goku was sleeping very soundly, when with out warning, she bolted from bed, and ran outside.

Her husband of about two months, ChiChi, woke up, hearing the sounds of vomiting outside.

He groaned, seeing that it wasn't three in the morning, and that she had forgotten her robe. Snatching it up, he stumbled out after her.

Squinting, ChiChi could barely make out her shape as she leaned into the bushes, heaving her guts out. He walked up behind her, and put the robe over her shoulders- it was cold.

"Did supper make you sick?" he asked, chuckling. In honor of their two month anniversary, Goku had tried cooking for them; it had turned out like most of her cooking attempts, badly.

Still, love was blind, and had no taste buds. He had eaten it with the same relish that she had… Now that he thought about it, he realized it hadn't been the cooking that had been bad, but the combination of foods. Chocolate sauce over sushi just didn't sound right.

"No," Goku answered him, shaking ChiChi from his reverie. Then she started dry heaving.

Patting her on the back as she stopped, he helped her inside, and sat the poor woman down, and got her some tea.

"If that wasn't it, what made you so sick?" he asked, setting water on to boil. He was getting concerned- Goku wasn't the type to get sick. 

"I don't know… I've been sick every morning, though…" she looked up at him, worried.

"You think I'm dying?" she squeaked, and took the tea he handed her.

ChiChi had gone numb when she had "sick' and 'morning' in the same sentence. 

"ChiChi? Don't look at me like that!" she said, eyes huge.

He stopped looking at her like that, because he had fainted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A hand was patting his face, repeatedly.

"Chichi?" said a voice, over and over.

He gave a groan, recognizing his wife, and sat up. Looking at her with wide eyes, seeing that she looked paler than a sheet, he grabbed the phone, and called the only person he could think of.

Bulma.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma was snuggled warmly in bed- he had just gotten to sleep. He had been working on his latest invention, something involving toasters and sprouts. It wasn't working all that well, and he had scrapped the whole thing. 

For a thin blue-haired man, he snarled well when the phone rang- he was not happy.

"Bulma?" said a panicked voice, and Bulma couldn't recognize it for a minute…

"Who is this?" he asked, slurring.

"Its Chichi, and I think, dear Kami-sama, I think Goku is-" there was a choked silence, then several curses.

This woke him up immediately.

"Something is wrong with her?" he asked, and heard ask what was wrong- she'd just been a little sick.

Goku _never_ got sick.

"Get over here, now!" Bulma yelled into the phone, and ran to his lab.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goku and Chichi arrived on kinto'un quickly, and looked over at Goku. She was pale, and Chichi had his arms put around her protectively. 

Bulma shook his head. It would have been a cute, traditional scene, of the husband comforting his wife, if he hadn't know that Goku could break any of them in half without thinking about it.

He ushered them into his lab, after telling Goku to keep her hands to herself… She had a picked something up to look at as soon as they had entered the room. Bulma sighed. Some things would never change…

"I'm going to need a urnine and a blood sample," he told her, giving her a cup. She looked at it, and Bulma pointed at the bathroom. She headed in, while he snapped on some rubber gloves.

She came out with the cup full. "But how can you take the blood, Bulma?" she asked innocently, who had taken the cup, had Goku wash her hands, and sat her in a chair. Goku apparently was still clueless…

"Chichi?" he asked, guessing how she would react to seeing the needle.

Goku looked back and forth at the two men, her eyes getting huge. "No! NO! Please, not a needle!" she screamed, jumping up.

"But, dear,don't you want to know what is making to sick?" Chichi asked, taking her hand before she could jump.

She was shaking her head hard. "I would rather be sick. Please, PLEASE, no needles!"

"I'll get you some icecream?" Bulma said desperately, trying ot calm the jumping Goku down.

"Ice cream?" she asked, her eyes suddenly brightening up. Bulma nodded vigorously, and Goku sat back down. She clenched her eyes tightly, and Chichi's face went red from the pain of his wife's squeezing on his hand.

"Ooooh, oooooo!" she squeaked, her feet rapping on the floor, as Bulma got the needle out, stuck it in her arm- andit broke.

"Goku, power down!"

She looked up at him, pitifully. Bulma sternly glared back.

The young woman sobbed, her power going down, and Bulma thrust in the needle, wincing at the whine of fear she made.

"Okay, okay, I'm done!" Bulma yelled, wanting to put his hands over his ears.

Goku looked up, stopping her sobs, and smiled hugely.

"Can we eat ice cream now?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They had left Goku happily eating ice cream- and whatever she could get her hands on- In the kitchen. 

Chichi and Bulma stared at the test results, and each other. 

"Kami-sama, we are going to have another one…" whispered Bulma in disbelief. 

Chichi just sat their, his suspicions confirmed. He didn't know what to think right then.

"We need to tell her," Chichi said faintly, looking at his oblivious wife. Bulma nodded, and sighed.

"It won't do you much good, but good luck," he muttered, and walked out of the room.

"Aren't you going to stick around?" Chichi said in panic, which made Bulma scurry away even faster.

Chichi growled, then turned, to see his wife looking at him, ice cream all over her face.

He realized she had said something when she handed him a carton.

"No thank you," he told her, smiling. He didn't know if he was going to cry- but he was smiling, staring at his wife's belly. He thought he could see a faint bulge there…

"What is it?" she asked, finding a towel in the midst of all that mess, and wiping her face with it, getting the worst of the ice cream and crumbs. He noticed she had been eating green peppers with her ice cream…

_Yup, _he thought, _she is pregnant._

"Goku? You remember what we did on our wedding night, and honey moon?"

_And every night after that?_ He thought.

She nodded, and frowned. "I haven't wanted to do that recently," she mumbled, and looked at him through her lashes. His heart sped up- she was a pretty girl, and she had NO idea how she effected him.

He sighed. Now…

"Yes, that- you know what that is for, right? Mating?"

Her huge black eyes got even bigger.

"I'm going have a BABY?" she asked, her voice breathless.

Chichi nodded, and was suddenly being swarmed over by an ecstatic Goku.

"I'M GOING TO BE A MOMMY!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Girl, or boy?" Chichi asked. He wanted to know, so there wouldn't be any problems with getting stuff for the baby.

Once they had reassured Goku that there were NOT going to be any more needles, they managed to get her to have an ultrasound.

She lay on the table, giddy with happiness, and looking at the picture on the screen.

"It's a girl-" Bulma said, then blinked. He squinted, making sure he saw it right.

"And, she has a tail."

To be continued!


	2. 2

Switch Z 2

**Switch Z 2**

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama, not me, and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

Chichi gripped Goku's hand, watching his wife writhe in pain. She'd been in labor for six hours already, and didn't look like it was going to be coming to an end any time soon.

"I'm scared, Chichi!" Goku whimpered, looking up at her husband with wide eyes.

"Its okay, hon, this is supposed to happen," he soothed, but in truth he wanted to faint. Although that might be because Goku had nearly crushed his hand.

"BUT DOES IT HAVE TO HURT SO MUCH?" she wailed, as another contraction hit her, making her scream.

"Yes, it does. It's like training!" he said desperately, trying to make her feel better. The woman may have been the strongest fighter in the world, but she was still an innocent when it came to many things. 

"It," she panted at the pain left," is?"

"Yeah- if you want to get the baby out of you, then you have to hurt some. And you haven't dilated enough for you to push her out yet."

Goku didn't answer, but closed her eyes, using the meditation that she'd learned over the years to calm herself down in the minutes between contractions.

"IS SHE DONE YET?" yelled someone from in the hall, and Chichi turned away from his wife to see Krillen, Yamcha and Bulma all pacing around in the hall outside their door. Master Roshi, however, was sitting, obviously drunk.

"Here you go, Krillen, have a bit of this," he slurred, swaying back and forth. "Best way to celebra'" he hiccuped," is to properly toast the kid." He handed his other pupil a small flask, who took it and downed the rest, before putting her head between in her knees and coughing loudly, her face brilliant red.

Yamcha and the rest looked at her like she'd lost it, before Yamcha and Bulma went back to pacing.

"Bulma, if I ever have your kids, then I am going to insist on a C-section," she told him, and Bulma nodded, wincing at another scream of pain from the birthing room.

"I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A BABY! I'D RATHER STAY PREGNANT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" Goku screamed, and they could hear the monitors on her bed start to fry as she powered up. 

"She's dilated all the way. Ms. Son, start pushing!" shouted the nurse/midwife. Whimpering, she complied, pushing with all her strength.

"WOW! She's crowning!" cried another voice, while the crowd outside held its breath. Krillen, who was now drunk gasped and passed out?

"Goku's going to be a mother," Bulma said in wonder. 

"Yeah, kinda makes me want some of my own," murmured Yamcha, looking at Bulma tenderly. Bulma returned the look, but took two steps back unconsciously.

"WHAT DID WE MISS!" shouted a voice, and blond Lunch and Tien ran in, almost bouncing in excitement

"A lot of yelling!" said Roshi, who had found something else to 'toast' with.

"YOU CAN DO IT, GOKU!" they heard Chichi yell.

"NEXT TIME, YOU ARE HAVING THE BABY!" Goku shrieked back, and it grew into a roar, before it dwindled down to panting, which was interrupted by the sound of an infant protesting its entrance to the world.

All out in the hall held their breath, listening to the ear splitting squall.

"Um… Ms. Son? This baby has a tail," said the midwife, before passing out.

Just then, Chichi ran out into the hall, eyes huge, as he seemed to hyperventilate.

"It's a girl!" he proclaimed, before fainting dead away.

Everyone just kind of stared at him, before Tien hefted him over his shoulders, and they went to see the newborn.

~*~*~*~*~

Goku was laying on her side, in one of those ridiculous paper gowns, one arm holding her head up, while the other stroked the baby's cheek.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother," said Roshi, the drink having made rather poetic… "I can't wait to see what she'll grow into! YOW!"

Or not.

Chichi, Yamcha and Bulma had smacked Roshi before Goku could even get up.

"She's so cute!" Yamcha cooed, and leaned over for a better look. The little girl yawned at her admirer, blinking sleepy black eyes. No one could see the soft brown tail that was wrapped around her middle.

Bulma, again, took two steps back. He did NOT want to have kids yet.

"Have you two thought of a name yet?" said Krillen, who had her hands clasped behind her back, like she was afraid to touch anything. In a way she was- she'd never had much experience with kids.

Goku looked at her best friend and giggled. "Yup! We are naming her after my grandpa!"

"WHAT?" screamed everyone, including Chichi, and everyone face faulted.

"Goku," Chichi started to say, when she looked up at him, teary eyed. 

"You don't like that name?" she said, sniffing, looking devastated. Chichi looked at his wife, and brand new mother, and gave in. It wasn't that big a deal, really.

Lunch laughed. "I knew it was a good idea to teach her that…"

Everyone looked at her, while Goku giggled. 

"Gohan she is, then."

Just then a nurse came in to shoo them out. "They need rest!"

All of them piled out of the tiny room, looking back to get final glimpses of the baby. 

Sometime later, that same nurse returned with some papers.

"Mrs. Son?" said the nurse, alone in the room," we need you to sign the birth certificate."

Goku, who had just woken up, blinked sleepily at the nurse and nodded, reaching over to sign what the baby's name was.

"Son Gohan? Isn't that cute!" she exclaimed, walking out. 

Everyone who had been waiting around outside the room paused.

"Goku gave Gohan HER last name?" Krillen said in confusion.

Chichi just slapped his face. "She didn't know not to…"

To be continued!

Author's note: Should I skip right to "The Arrival" or go more into how Goku coped with being a mother?

Larania


End file.
